A Solitary Angel
by Beepx22
Summary: Raised by her family to be a warrior, 8 year old Saiyan, Angel, is injured on a mission. While awaiting a slot in a treatment tank her family is called away on another mission by Frieza's people. As she falls into a deep sleep in the tank, and her family departs for a simple mission, Angel doesn't realize her life is about to drastically change.


_((Author's Notes: I own a lot of stuff, but not anything to do with the intellectual property of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z-GT-Super, etc._

 _This story is a prequel to my ongoing story, "Saiyans Mercenaries Guild." It's an origins story, about one of my Original Characters, Angel._

 _I hope you enjoy it, and the SMG story. Feedback and Reviews are always appreciated._

 _Thank You,_

 _Beepx22))_

 **A Solitary Angel**

She was short and slender, clearly a youngster. Yet, she limped the same limp as many warriors many times her own age. It was a telling limp, clearly from a close encounter with a powerful ki blast, but it would heal, thanks to her youth, and the latest healing technology from the Planet Trade Organization.

She hobbled through the marketplace, a basket full of food balancing precariously on her head. Tonight, was the last night that her family would be planet side before heading on a mission. The medics had thought some exercise might do her leg some good, and so she was here gathering dinner.

She stopped in front of a butcher offering off world goods. "Five telslaski shanks." Her voice was high, but lacked the innocence of children. She was young, but she was a killer.

"500 creds." The merchant said, never looking at her.

"500? I wouldn't pay 500 for your entire selection. 100 creds…."

The haggling continued until a final price of 375 credits was agreed upon. The meat was loaded into the basket, and Angel continued along her way.

Walking back, she weaved through crowds of adult Saiyans and avoided groups of kids her own age playing in the street. Lower powered brats from the working caste. They were looked down upon by her own family.

"Warriors don't have time to play. We train, we eat, we fight, we sleep. That's how you win glory and honor." Her mother once told her. Angel was around 8 years old now, probably 4 when she was told this. She took it to heart, and never tried to play with a group of kids again, but she always secretly envied them.

She arrived at the family home. Her mother took the basket from her and her father slapped her heartily on the back. "Sorry that you can't come along with us on this mission, Angel." He guided her to a couch and sat. "I know you want to, and I want you to come. You did well on the last mission, and that planet got us a pretty good paycheck. The leg injury wasn't your fault." He smiled. "And what you did to the asshole that gave it to you… whew."

She grinned. "I know. I really want to come along too, father, but Frie…. Lord Frieza's medics want me to do another few days in the tank." She looked bashful for a moment. In her cabin, there was a shelf and on that shelf set trinkets from every world her family had helped conquer. A military badge from Tronika, A stuffed toy from Ro'Ro'To, her favorite was holographic projector from Wherisaa, which played a short bit of music accompanied by images of the planet. A half-dozen other souvenirs held places of honor, including the dagger carried by the alien that had injured her. His blood was still dried on in. She looked at her Father. "Dad, will you… bring me back something for my shelf?"

He crooked his head. Then chuckled. "Of course. The Planet Trade people tell us this should be an easy job. We're the only group their sending. We might even be back before you're out of the tank."

Silence fell over the two as he slipped into a soft sleep.

A few minutes later her brothers both came in, covered in sweat, mud, and blood. They'd been sparring and from the looks of it, Rigoto, the older brother had not been fast enough to avoid a few of Liguin's blows.

"That was a cheap move, Lig." Rigoto said as he picked up a towel from a hopper and mopped off. "Using a blast that was all light and no power to blind me."

"Gotta be ready for those moves, bro. Seriously, you're probably shipping off with one of Frieza's crews soon, you gotta learn to think outside the box."

"Yeah, Yeah." He sniffed then looked around. "What's cooking?"

Mom called from the kitchen, "Telslaski, figured we'd eat something from off-world to celebrate everything."

Angel sighed. "Nothing to Celebrate, I don't even get to go." She moped off to her quarters.

"She's taking it hard." Rigoto said.

"She doesn't want to miss the last family raid." Liguin replied. "She feels like she's letting us down. Not protecting the team."

"She's also young, and stubborn." Mumbled dad from his sleep.

"Angel, Rigoto, Liguin, food's done. Roma, wake up. Come eat." Mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes, Onyon, on my way." He set up and walked to the kitchen.

Angel was the last to arrive, they each took a shank of the tangy meat, and piled trencher boards full of roots and spiced vegetables. Then they ate.

The door sealed behind them as they all five left. Each carried a satchel, each wore their Saiyan armor. Except for one. She carried a far smaller bag, and wore only her jumpsuit. The hospital and the spaceport were part of the same facility in their home city. They flew into the air together. After a short jaunt, they each landed.

Under the supervision of the medical team, Angel stripped from her jump suit, and stood stoically as the medics hooked her to sensors, tapped into her veins, and wrapped her for her slumber.

She limped to her medical pod and took two small steps up into it. She sat under the watchful eyes of her entire family as the final connections were made.

"Good luck." She said, just before a reptilian medic fixed the breathing apparatus to her face. He stepped away and the hatch swished closed. As soon it's seal was made and viscous green goop began to fill the pod. She took a breath through the mouth, and a cloyingly sweet taste rushed over her tongue. Moments later warmth spread through her body. Her eyes became unfocused as her family turned and walked away.

They followed the color-coded indicators through the complex and eventually found their way to the processing center for outgoing missions.

This process was streamlined, and within a half an hour, the four of them had stored their gear in their pods, and now rested in foam seats listening to a robotic voice on their comms. A similar gas to one that Angel had breathed in minutes before began to filter into their pods. Antigrav units kicked on as control made a few final adjustments. In the pods, they began to relax. On each of their displays a counter hit zero, and the antigravity propulsion units kicked on. There was a press of inertia, then they were speeding away from Planet Vegeta. By the time the planet had disappeared, they were all in a deep dreamless sleep.

In the void, a planet spun. It's inhabitants not knowing that their peaceful livelihood was to end in less than two weeks.

Roma's eyes snapped open. A blue, green, and white marble floated in front in of his viewport. He panicked for a moment as he looked at his display screens. Only three other pods showed up. Did they lose one along the way? Then his mind cleared and he remembered that his young daughter Angel was staying in some medical pod light years away. One by one the other pods turned from yellow to green on his display as its occupants awoke and confirmed they were fit. Radio silence was currently a must. The computer picked out a suitable landing zone and the four pods entered the atmosphere and headed for a violent landing.

The smoke and dust settled and the four saiyans stepped from their pods. Each wore and black body suit with sky blue and indigo armor. Each tuned their scouters to this world's magnetic field, and to its radio signals.

Roma scanned to the north, Onyon to the south, the brother scanned east and west.

"Average power level is 20. Seeing some as high as 150…". Roma reported over their secured channel.

"About the same to the East." Replied Liguin

"I've got at least two power levels over 500 to the west." Rigoto chimed in. "Twenty plus at 400 to the south another two-hundred no lower than 120."

"That's our first target then." Roma leapt skyward, and his family followed."

Angel's eyes snapped open. She fought to control the panic that arose in here as she stared through the thick fluid and the distorted porthole. _Breath deep, breath deep, just like the doctors taught you._

What had woken her? She focused on blurry shapes that seemed to be in a rush. Then a sensation like ice ran up arms and legs, and she found herself unable to keep her eyes open. Just as sleep took her a gain she saw an image of her family in her mind's eye.

The compound stood out against the rich green vegetation. An area had been cleared around the base for nearly a mile, leaving hard packed earth and not much else. Roma motioned for his family to spread out as they approached, he took the lead in a diamond shaped attack pattern. Below figures could be seen pointing up, then running towards the various energy weapons around the base.

Green blasts of energy erupted towards them and together they dove. Rigolo fired the first return salvo. A blue orb headed towards one of the emplacements. Debris and body parts went flying from the crater. From a bunker entrance near the destroyed weapon a half-dozen soldiers with power levels ranging from the low 100s to over 400 ran out.

Liguin swooped down past his brother, orange energy radiating in both palms. He began to throw ki in wild arcs towards the unit of enemy soldiers. One of them raised an arm and a thin beam of light erupted from a device attached at the wrist. Liguin barrel rolled from its path. At the same moment, he motioned with his arms and the errant ki blast all centered on the creature doing the shooting. When the blast had cleared all that was left was a pair of steaming, gore filled boots. The rest of the alien scattered.

Onyon snatched one of the runners up. With a barely noticeable motion she launched them both skyward. It was clear that though they were decently powerful warriors, they lacked flight. On second thought, it seemed they lacked the art of energy manipulation. After rising a few thousand feet into the air, she released the creature to test her theory. An unintelligible scream followed him all the way back to the ground, where it ended with a sudden splat. Suddenly though, she found herself blinded with pain. One of the anti-air weapons had grazed her. She touched her scouter. "I just got hit by one of their energy weapons. Really shocked me for a second. Good news is they can't fly on their own."

"Are you okay?" Asked Roma.

"No serious damage. Whoa, that was close. Gotta go, more fire." She killed the connection and dove around some more enemy fire.

Roma landed amid a group of the enemy. They each aimed at him in turn, and beams lanced out. He faded from their sight momentarily, and reappeared directly in front of the one with the most decorations on his uniform. His left hand tightened around the gauntleted weapon and squeeze. There was a popping noise, and electricity sparked around the crushed weapon. The soldier gasped in pain. Roma then drove a gloved fist into his opponent's throat. The alien tried to scream, but only blood and mucus poured from his mouth. Roma's left leg lashed out at an attacker that was coming up behind him even as he dropped his victim's body.

Liguin soared in only feet above the ground, firing blasts at a target of opportunity. More weapon emplacements were left in ruins, and enemy troops were scattered around. He began another sweep when searing pain tore through his chest. He coughed involuntarily and blood splattered his face. Liguin landed, holding a hand over the hole in his chest. He turned left and right trying to find his attacker.

There.

Off in the distance there was a flash of light, like a mirror reflecting the sun. Another burst of pain ran through his chest. ' _Sniper.'_ He thought as he tried to key his mic up. Breathing was getting heavy and he knew he had two serious lung wounds, he tried to warn his family, but nothing would come out of his tortured lungs besides his own blood. He formed a power wave in his hand and launched toward his attacked. Through the center of his own blast he saw a sparkle. His head kicked back as the beam passed through, searing a dark spot just above his left eye.

Liguin was dead before his body bounced off the ground.

The rest of the Family's scouters went crazy with the loss of the friendly power level. Rigolo blasted his way to his brother, trying to rouse him. He looked down the furrow left by Liguin's last attack, and his scouter picked up a faint and falling power level there. He left his brother's corpse and rocketed down the path.

One of the alien soldiers lay in a spreading pool of blood, a long weapon fused to his arm by the power of Liguin's last attack. Rigolo lifted a boot, and smashed the attacker's head flat. He turned his eyes upward, took a deep breath and exploded into the sky.

As he rose he opened his communication channel. "Liguin's gone. Sniper got him. I got the sniper."

"This is getting hotter than we anticipated. Those weapons are equalizing the odds. Let's get above them and destroy this whole area." Roma replied.

The group poured hellfire down on their enemies, not caring if they killed or injured, only wanting to take them out of the fight. Revenge could drive a Saiyan to extreme depths of powers, and they felled their foes in grand scale.

Above them though, controlled from some base a thousand miles away, a small piece of "space trash" moved into position. A piece of its surface blew away, and an iris opened, exposing a large lens. Blue light flashed behind the lens, and with only that bit of warning, a beam ripped from it.

It boiled the atmosphere and evaporated the clouds. The Saiyans felt their skin blister from the rushing heat, and all three managed to look up as the beam rushed over them. There was no time to scream as the energy engulfed them, and blasted a miles wide crater into the surface of the planet. No trace of them or their pods remained.

Outside of the planet's orbit, hidden in a nest of asteroids, Frieza sipped from a stemmed glass, and smiled. "Well now we know for sure that this world has advanced technology. Take us into orbit."

The ship slid from its hiding spot and into a place high above the planet. The portal above Frieza opened, and he rose into the vacuum.

He held up a single finger, the tip of which produced a marble sized point of energy. The energy suddenly blossomed outward, growing thousands of times in size. With a twitch, the energy was sent towards the planet.

Frieza watched. He laughed manically as the blast burned through the atmosphere and collided with the surface. He gleefully watched as the crust cracked and bubbled. He clapped in elation as the planet blew itself apart. "Tsk, such a shame. But that kind of technology is a risk." He lowered back into the vessel, and ordered for it to depart.

Angel woke as the goop drained from her pod. She blinked to restore her vision. Through the viewport she saw a group of people standing. Some she recognized as doctors and technicians. Others wore military armor, similar to that of her and her family's but in different colors.

The pod unsealed and she ripped away her breathing mask. As the door swung open, she recognized the colors. Two of the soldiers were Saiyan, and wore the official colors of the royal guard. The others were aliens, wearing black and white, the colors used by some of Frieza's forces.

Angel gulped. She had been expecting her family.

"Wh… Where's my fa… team? Where's my team?"

The two dressed in black and white stepped around the Saiyans.

"You are Angel?"

She nodded.

"Pay number?"

She rattled off the number.

"Angel, a member of the Saiyan race, based from planet Vegeta, and member of the Planet Trade Organization's military Organization," the taller of the two began, "you are hereby notified that your unit's failures to subdue the inhabitants of their assigned target. You are also being informed that all present members were killed in Action in the process."

Angel felt as if she had just been thrown from an airlock. She couldn't breath and felt frozen stiff.

The speaker continued. "Due to the loss of resources and property, the Planet Trade Organization, under the directive of Lord Frieza, is placing a hold on your family accounts. As you are not of age to be in a standard unit, your contract with the Organization is hereby nullified."

Angel barely heard the message. She stood in shock, tears welling at the corners of her eyes. She blinked them back.

They turned together and began to walk pass the Saiyans again, but they both stopped as Angel found her voice.

"H-How? How did they die?" She asked quietly. She expected them to ignore her, but to her surprise the short one turned his head over a shoulder. "They were incinerated by an orbital photon beam. It was a cowardly sneak attack, but they felt very little."

She gulped. He turned, and he and his comrade disappeared down the corridor.

Before Angel had a chance to regain her composure, One the of the Saiyans leaned forward.

"Stop your sniveling you brat. Your family cost King Vegeta a lot with this fuck up. And he's going to make sure you pay."

Angel bristled. Her hands clenched into tight fist. The idiot in front of her didn't even notice.

"On top of what Lord Frieza took from your family, this failure means that King Vegeta is seizing your home, and any accounts your family had. Since you were not directly involved in the blunder he has graciously allowed you to keep your account." He turned away. "Good luck kid."

As he left, the other Saiyan bent at the knee to look her in the eyes. "Leave the city. It'll be easier to survive in the wilds. It won't be easy, but you seem like a strong little girl." He reached into a hidden pocket on his armor, and placed a small hand-written note in her hand.

"Go to the address here, show the owner this note. She'll feed you, once tonight, one in the morning. You'll be given a place to rest. On your way, out she'll also give you a few days dry rations. I wish you well."

Angel's anger diminished. She closed a fist around the note, and nodded. "Thanks." He left, and she was left alone, only the hospital staff watching her.

She left the hospital, glanced at the address, and once pass the no-fly area around the hospital, she leapt into the air.

Dinner ended up being something between a stew and soup. Thick but with a drinkable broth, filled with four or five types of meat and various roots. She had given the inn keeper the note, and was led immediately to the dining hall. She was famished, and all but inhaled her first bowl. The inn keeper gave her three more bowls before Angel couldn't eat anymore. She then poured the downtrodden girl a glass of weak brew, hot and spicy, with a hint of fruit, and no real alcohol to speak of. Angel gladly accepted, and after a sip, she stared thoughtfully into the mug.

"Daikon told me to expect you. Told me to spare no expense tonight and tomorrow. I haven't, believe you-me." The inn-keep sat next to Angel. "He also told me what happened."

Angel nodded, took a drink, then nodded again, the nod slowed and became a shake of the head. "I don't know what I'll do." She said sheepishly.

"You'll survive. You've got the warriors pride written all over you. You're too young to work on an invasion team that isn't your family, but that'll pass in a couple of years."

"Yeah. Still, my family…"

"Is gone, and nothing in the whole universe can bring them back." She refilled both of their mugs. "But you survive." She reached into a pocket, and pulled out a small cube, and a leather pouch. "I have friends who are not fans of the crown, nor of Frieza." She spat the name out. "They couldn't get much from your old home, which they happened to get into, but they did get this." She gave the items to Angel. She touched an indent on the cube and an image of her family appeared in the air. She touched it again and it vanished. Inside the pouch was her dad's stash of money. Enough credits at least to buy some basic supplies. She looked at the inn keep. "Thank you, so much."

"It's no problem, it should be yours anyway. Now, upstairs with you. Bathing chamber is at the end of the hall, your bedroom is the one right next to it. You'll find a spare body suit there, and maybe a ruck sack." She patted her on the head. "Good night, Angel."

Planet Vegeta was an oddity. The Saiyans didn't earn much of their technology through science, but through the conquest of the Truffles, and so, the cities stood tall and gleamed in the sunlight.

The wilderness though was still wild and dangerous.

Angel had spent her first two weeks of destitution in the city, but discovered that the life of a beggar or pickpocket wasn't for her. Being homeless on Planet Vegeta wasn't as bad as some other worlds and being able to fly made it slightly better.

Now she'd been in the wilds for eight years or so. She spent most of her time there. Gathering food, hunting, fishing. She'd taken the habit of going to the closest city once a month. She'd struck up a friendship with a tavern owner, and sold both meat and hides to her.

Angel hefted the sacks full of her trade goods, and floated into the sky. She turned around to make sure her home was properly hidden. She nodded to herself, and in a blast of white energy she flew towards the city.

She arrived at the tavern but when she tried to open the door she found it locked.

After a few minutes, a passerby informed her that the owner had died a couple of weeks previous.

A wave of sadness passed over her face, but she thanked the stranger. Then with a sigh she picked up her sack and took off down the alley towards the main market.

Angel was assaulted by the sounds and smells of the bazaar like atmosphere and immediately she began to salivate. Hunger pains doubled her over for a second. This week's hunting hadn't gone as well and she had set aside most of her food to sell.

She came to the first meat processing stall, and displayed here wares. Quickly she was turned away. They needed no help or meat. She continued this down the row. At the fourth stall, she noticed two odd looking Saiyans checking out the food. One was overly tall, with red hair and a pointy goat-t. The other was shorter, slight, with the straightest black hair she'd ever seen. There were dressed in armor, similar to the military's but with shiny gold and dark crimson plates and straps over a medium gray body suit. She kept a watch on them. They moved together, and when they stood, one almost always stood with their own back to the other's back.

They moved to the next stand. And she finally sold a few haunches of kikeekik meat to the next stand. With her meager earnings she flew back to her campsite.

This continued for the next few weeks, and she noticed the two Saiyans around every few days. Sometimes two others were with them. They never seemed to notice her.

The one day as she was trying to trade her latest game, a firm hand gripped down on her shoulder.

"What's your name, kid?" She looked over her shoulder and saw the tall redhaired Saiyan looming over her.

"Angel." She stated in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Well Angel, how much are you wanting for those sacks of meat there?" Asked the man.

"It's all wild damoki, prime cuts too. I guess 1000 credits a sack?"

"That's a better deal than we'd get from a vendor, Bea." Said the man with the slick black hair.

"True." The man, Bea she guessed, looked at her again. "We'll take it all." He handed her a fistful of coin.

She pocketed the money and handed over the sacks of meat. "Thank you." She said as she turned away.

"Angel, wait." Bea said suddenly.

She stopped and turned.

"Can you cook?"

She nodded.

"Can you fight?"

Another nod.

"Ever been to space?"

She broke into a quick tale of her family team, and their demise.

He stood silent when she finished. She felt as though she was being studied.

"I am Bea, leader of the Saiyan Mercenaries Guild. This is my Captain Pikada."

"Mercenaries Guild?" she asked, half to herself.

"Yes, we officially do not exist, not part of the royal military. By extension that means we're not exactly legal, but, we do a pretty brisk business with the Royals and the PTO, through a proxy broker. We're hard to find and harder to track. And when our business here is done you'll never have to see us again."

She bit her lip in thought.

Pikada pulled a scouter from his ruck, and quickly examined her. He nodded at Bea.

"How'd you like to get back into space?"

She gasped.

"The work is hard, dangerous, and fun. The pay is better than expected, and the company is pretty good. We just happen to have a spare pod. And you seem wasted here in the market. We've been watching you for a while."

She stood motionless.

"So, what do you think?" Pikada asked.

She smiled. "When do we leave?"


End file.
